


Wolf and Virginia's Wedding Day

by Amelia_Wolfson



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Wolfson/pseuds/Amelia_Wolfson
Summary: Wolf finally marries his dreamy, creamy, girl.





	

Today was the day; after weeks of careful planning, it was their wedding day. The only guests were their new born son, Warren, and his nanny. Virginia spent days working with the royal seamstresses to make her gown and was excited for Wolf to see it. Not that it mattered, she could walk down the aisle in a burlap sack and he would still say she was the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms. Still she wanted to surprise him; the gown was beautiful in its elegant simplicity. It was a soft satin gown with a skirt that flowed elegantly around her and organza sleeves that gradually widened as it drifted down the length of her arm to her fingertips. At the insistence of the seamstresses, she wore a green sash around the waist of her dress, the signature color of the kingdom, with red rose embellishments at the ends where it met the train of the gown. She wore no veil, only the silver tiara that Snow White herself had worn on her wedding day, a gift from her newfound step-brother, Wendell.  
  
"Are you ready?" Her father asked handing her a bouquet of white lilies and offering her his arm.  
  
"As I'll ever be," She smiled up at him. Sensing a moment of apprehension from him she laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Don't worry, Dad, Wolf is a good man." Anthony snorted at this, causing Virginia to look up at him, "You know what I mean."  
  
"I am happy for you; I just don't want you doing this only for Warren's sake." He replied.  
  
"I'm not doing it for his sake, I agreed before I found out I was pregnant. I love Wolf, and he loves me. I couldn't ask for anything more." Virginia assured him.  
  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road then." Tony sighed. The doors slowly opened as Cannon in D softly played. Virginia had to go back to the 10th Kingdom just to get the music sheets, but it was worth it.  
  
Wolf, dressed in a simple black tux, that had been modified to allow for his tail which he wore out more often these days, was waiting at the front of the chapel with the minister and his best friend and best man, Wendell. Looked up when the doors opened and couldn't believe his eyes. Virginia was even more beautiful, if that was possible. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her into his arms. Sensing this, Wendell put a cautionary hand on his friends shoulder and whispered, "She'll be here soon enough." Before adding, "You are a very lucky man."  
  
"Yes, I am," Wolf beamed as his bride made her way towards him.  
  
"You are what?" Virginia asked, stepping in front of him.  
  
"Lucky to have found you," he replied before turning to Anthony and shaking his hand.  
  
"You be good to my little girl," Tony said with a tear in his eye, "She's the only on I have."  
  
"Huff Puff, Tony, I would never hurt Virginia, she is my mate. I would die for her." Wolf replied solemnly before taking Virginia's hand and guiding her to stand with him in front of the minister.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The minister started, Wolf and Virginia didn't hear much else, lost in each other's eyes, only listening enough to repeat their vows and exchange rings. Before they knew it, the minister was pronouncing them husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
"Huff puff, you don't have to tell me twice!" Wolf exclaimed before pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her passionately until the delighted squeal of their son brought them back to reality. "Are you happy that your Mama and Papa are now married, little cub?" Wolf cooed at his son, picking him up out of the nanny's arms and nuzzling him playfully.  
  
"Congratulations, you two." Wendell said, kissing his step-sister's cheek and then shaking Wolf's hand. "I only hope that I can find the kind of happiness you share one day."  
  
"Thanks, Wendy," Wolf smiled, "I'm sure you'll find your own creamy, dreamy, girl someday."  
  
"I just hope I find her before the counsel finds a bride for me." Wendell half-joked, "But, until then we might as well enjoy the rest of this celebration, from what I hear, the kitchen has prepared quite a feast for you and I've seen the cake too. I don't think they made one so grand for my coronation."  
  
"That's because they like me better," Virginia teased Wendell good-naturedly, "and I'm prettier."  
  
"Oh ha ha, you are so amusing." Wendell remarked dryly, the humor sparkling in his eyes. "But I'm older, little sister."  
  
"Not by much, a few months maybe," Virginia protested.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering so we can go eat now?" Tony retorted rolling his eyes, "You two act more like siblings every day."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Virginia responded at the same time Wendell replied, "Of course, you're right Antony."  
  
"Good, now give me the baby so you can all make your entrances." Tony addressed the younger three, "Goodness knows that Rupert has spread word to the whole court by now and they are bound to be waiting on you; his little revenge for you not allowing him to help with the wedding."  
  
"Might as well get this over with," Virginia sighed, "You coming?"  
  
"Yes, my succulent wife," Wolf gushed, handing Warren to his grandfather. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that!"  
  
"I bet we will," Wendell sighed half serious to Tony as he walked out of the chapel.  
  
"We'll take that bet," Tony joked shifting his grandson to his other side as he joined his friend in walking to the dining hall.  
  
The reception wasn't near as bad as Virginia was concerned it would be. Rupert, thankfully, had toned down his usual flamboyant decorating for a more tasteful, romantic setting. A few green and white garlands hanging from the dimly lit chandeliers, and beautiful green tablecloths with silver candelabras decorated the table where delicate silver-rimmed china, with the House of White's crest proudly displayed, sat waiting for the guests to be served. The cake was simple, white with green piping that matched the train of Virginia's dress, it sat on its own table in clear view of every one waiting for the bride and groom to take their first bites. Tony had slipped in the side door and was now standing with the guests, waiting for the couple of the hour to make their entrance. Wendell was at the top of the stairs with the newlyweds, waiting to be announced.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Wendell apologized, "I tried to talk Lord Rupert out of it, but he insisted that the King must make a proper entrance, his sister's wedding or no."  
  
"It's fine, Wendell," Virginia assured him, "We all know what a stickler for etiquette Rupert is."  
"Yeah, we don't mind," Wolf piped in, "I mean, it is your castle."  
  
"You are good friends," Wendell smiled at them, "Might as well get this over with, I'll try to not make too much of a splash." He winked before nodding at the footman at the top of the stairs to signal Rupert.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to you beloved ruler," They heard Rupert wind up, "He's the dashing former prince who helped save the Nine Kingdoms, give it up for your king, his Majesty, Kiiiiiing Wendell!" The guest clapped politely as the king humbly waved and smiled as he descended the stairs and took his place next to Tony. "And now the couple of the hour, the courageous half of the four, they found a way to fall in love while saving the Kingdoms, they are Wolf and Lady Virginia!" Rupert crowed as the couple made their way down the stairs to the applause and cheers of the court. They took their seats at the head table with Wendell on one side of them and Tony on the other.  
  
After the dinner was over, the cake was cut, which included a little explanation by Virginia to Wolf as to what to do as he had never been to a wedding before, at least not one of a non-wolf. After every one had their share of cake, the music started and they danced the night away. As the guests started to leave, Wolf took Virginia out on the dance floor one last time. He growled lovingly in Virginia's ear, which she mistook for his stomach. "You can't tell me you're hungry again," She commented half-jokingly.  
  
"Ravenous," came the reply from her husband, whose eyes started to glow a shade of gold reserved only for her, giving away his meaning.  
  
"Oh, well," Virginia sighed, "In that case I suppose we should be leaving. I'm just going to check on how Dad is doing with Warren and remind him that Warren is sleeping in the nursery tonight."  
  
"Okay, but don't take long my little cream puff," Wolf replied, "Because I can't wait to huff and puff and blow all your clothes off." He slowly ran a finger along the neckline of Virginia's dress as he smiled wolfishly at his bride, "This has been distracting me all day; I can only imagine what kind of frippery you have on under it."  
  
"What makes you think that I have anything at all on under this dress?" She teased coyly, kissing her husband on the cheek lightly before making her way over to her father, but not before hearing the throaty growl of her husband. Fighting for some semblance of control, she approached her father. "Dad, Wolf and I are going to take off now."  
  
"It's still a little early yet," her father protested, "I mean, can't you wait just a little longer to…" he trailed off.  
  
"Oh Dad," she groaned, "You will drive yourself crazy obsessing over that, beside you already have a grandson, the deed is already done!" Realizing her father was empty handed she looked quizzically at him, "Speaking of which, where is Warren?"  
  
"Your step-king took him," Tony responded pointing over towards where a few of the ladies surrounded Wendell. "They are both loving the attention, who can resist a young man holding a baby?"  
  
"Wendell sure does love him," Virginia mused before turning back to her father, "Just make sure Warren is put to bed before it gets too late… in the nursery."  
  
Wolf, who had grown tired of waiting, slipped up behind Virginia, wrapping his arm around her waist and began nuzzling her neck whimpering softly in her ear. "Come, Virginia or else we will be finished before we've begun… and I have an awful lot I'd like to do tonight." He whispered softly in his wife's ear, strategically unbuttoning the first few buttons of her dress, "Starting with here and working my way down."  
  
Virginia barely was able to contain her quiver as her husband continued to whisper intimate things in her ear as he toyed with the other buttons running down her back. "Ahem," She stammered regaining herself, "We'll just say goodnight to Warren and then be off. Remember to have Warren sent to bed in the nursery." She reminded her father before starting towards Wendell and the throng of ladies who surrounded him.  
  
"Who knows," Wolf added mischievously before following his wife, "You may have another grandchild before the night is out."  
  
"Ugh, I didn't need to hear that," Tony complained as he watched his daughter and then son-in-law lean over to kiss their son, who was still securely held in the king's arms before slipping out of the side door and into their new life together.


End file.
